PvXwiki talk:Article Ownership
We really need a policy similar to this. Edit for usage on PvXwiki as needed. My proposed acronym is PvX:OWNER. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 22:50, 22 August 2007 (CEST) no PW:OWND =) — Skakid9090 22:57, 22 August 2007 (CEST) :Winrar. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 22:57, 22 August 2007 (CEST) Yeah, I agree, this was one of the policies that I listed on my sandbox to be reviewed with the possibility of either adapting or adopting it entirely from Wikipedia. It might be nice to also include a section specifically talking about not taking criticism/harsh votes as personal affronts to the author (a common problem). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:04, 22 August 2007 (CEST) This also needs to be cleaned up given it's Wikipedia-specific in its current manifestation. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:06, 22 August 2007 (CEST) : I can do that in a sec. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøהħ')']] no 23:14, 22 August 2007 (CEST) ::I already copied it. That's enough work for me. :D —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 23:18, 22 August 2007 (CEST) ::: Wow, I'm worthlessly slow. In the time it took me to touch up 2 sections, DE finished the thing off. DE's version was better too. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøהħ')']] no 00:09, 23 August 2007 (CEST) ::::*Uses "Too Slow!"* I also took the liberty of writing a small section focusing particularly on Build ownership. It's just a rough draft, but, as I see it, that's the section which is of vital importance as far as this policy goes in relation to PvX. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:11, 23 August 2007 (CEST) Anyone have any comments on the substance of this policy, particularly as it relates to PvXwiki? Also, does anyone know what (if anything) we have to do in the way of attribution? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 06:38, 24 August 2007 (CEST) :Not use the contribs for profit, give users credit for what they do (done automatically through contributions panel), and not redistribute the contribs under a different license. - Krowman 06:15, 29 August 2007 (CEST) User pages? I have a few builds on my Userpage so I wonder whether this policy apply to those or not? I have had one of my build edited on my user page once.. cKowDont 11:11, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :Userpages policy overrides this. This is only for submitted builds. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚ŞƳŞŌƤ〛 16:02, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :: (The builds people care about)-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 22:02, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::Resurrecting conversations that died almost a year ago ftl ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 22:09, 14 July 2008 (EDT) PvX:OWN doesn't redirect for me. --'-Chaos-' 11:24, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :the PvX: prefix seems to be totally invalid and it looks like the pvx: ones weren't ported across properly or whatever. They'll need to be remade and any policy pages with PvX:XXX as the shortcut link will need to be changed so it's pvx:XXX - 11:34, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::The pvx:XXX goes to PvXwiki as gw:XXX goes to guildwiki and gww:XXX to the official wiki.. Screwed. --'-Chaos-' 12:58, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::Right. So for instance, some of the ones like OWN didn't make it. So we need to make a page at pvx.wiki.com/wiki/OWN that redirects to the policy. I think ADMIN was another one that's in the same situation. i'll sort it later. - 13:36, 4 March 2009 (UTC)